Wonka (2018 film)/Credits
Opening Credits Warner Bros. Presents In Association With CBS Films WONKA Directed by Supersamus 3.0 Produced by Jadhostgamer072 Written by Supersamus 3.0 Based on Charlie & the Chocolate Factory ''by Roald Dahl and the 1971 film ''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory STARRING SUPERSAMUS 3.0 COOLOT1 JADHOSTGAMER072 KNOTTYORCHID12 GREG&ROWLEY KKDISNEY Closing Credits Part 1 (I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow Plays) Directed by Supersamus 3.0 Produced by Jadhostgamer072 Written by Supersamus 3.0 STARRING SUPERSAMUS 3.0 COOLOT1 JADHOSTGAMER072 KNOTTYORCHID12 GREG&ROWLEY KKDISNEY Warner Bros. Presents A CBS Films Production WONKA (Screen fades to black) Part 2 (Instrumental Outro plays) Directed by Supersamus 3.0 Produced by Jadhostgamer072 Edited by Supersamus 3.0 and Jadhostgamer072 Filmed by Supersamus 3.0 Cast SUPERSAMUS 3.0 as Willy Wonka KKDISNEY as Charlie Bucket JADHOSTGAMER072 as Grandpa Joe KNOTTYORCHID12 as Mike Teavee COOLOT1 as Mr. Beauregarde GREG&ROWLEY as Noah Written by Supersamus 3.0 Unit Production Manager: Supersamus 3.0 Art Director: Supersamus 3.0 Video Graphics Supervisor: Supersamus 3.0 Additional Editing By: Jadhostgamer072 Graphic Designer: Supersamus 3.0 Camera Operator: Supersamus 3.0 Key Costumer: Supersamus 3.0 Set Costumer: Supersamus 3.0 Costumer: Supersamus 3.0 Hair Stylist: Supersamus 3.0 Special Effects: Supersamus 3.0 Staff Assistant: Jadhostgamer072 Supervising Sound Editor: Supersamus 3.0 Dialogue Editors: Supersamus 3.0 Dialect Coach: Supersamus 3.0 Special Visual Effects by Sony Pictures Imageworks Visual Effects Producer: Supersamus 3.0 Computer Graphics Supervisor: Supersamus 3.0 Additional Special Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic Visual Effects Producer: Supersamus 3.0 Computer Graphics Supervisor: Supersamus 3.0 Additional Visual Effects by Weta, Ltd. Wellington, New Zealand Digital Artist: Supersamus 3.0 FX Coordinator: Supersamus 3.0 Additional Digital Effects by Warner Digital Visual Effects Producer: Supersamus 3.0 Video Stock Footage Courtesy Of Warner Bros. CBS Films THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK THEIR FOLLOWING ASSISTANCE Atlanta, Georgia, USA Denver, Colorado, USA Düsseldorf, Germany Hershey, Pennsylvania, USA ,Tokyo, Japan Genoa, Italy Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Soundtrack Available On Warner Tower Music CBS Records Pure Imagination" by Gene Wilder- Copyright 1971 Warner Bros. "(I've Got A) Golden Ticket"- Copyright 1971 Warner Bros. "The Candy Man"- Copyright 1971 Warner Bros. "Cheer Up Charlie"- Copyright 1971 Warner Bros. "I Want It Now"- Copyright 1971 Warner Bros. "Augustus Gloop"- Copyright 1964 Roald Dahl. Used with permission. "Chewin' Chewin' On & On"- Copyright 1964 Roald Dahl. Used with permission. "Veruca Salt"- Copyright 1964 Roald Dahl. Used with permission. "Mike Teavee"- Copyright 1964 Roald Dahl. Used with permission. Fimed in Panavision Color & Print by Technicolor Kodak Motion Picture Products This motion picture ©2018 Warner Bros. and CBS Films. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States Of America. Warner Bros. and CBS Films are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended to show or be inferred. No Oompa Loompas were harmed in the making of this film. A CBS Films Production Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits